What The New World Holds (DISCONTINUED)
by Dakumun
Summary: After the great war all sides had great loses, and one person still remembers it like it was yestarday. Will he be able to adjust to this new world and live life differently? Or will he stay in the past and never change?
1. Wake-Up

**AN - New story means more time I have to divide between each story and more ideas I have to come up with...yay...**

**-]-[-**

The Great War, a war that had devastating losses on all sides, this war was caused by three factions, the angels, devils, and fallen angels under th leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and a fallen angel organization called Grigori, led by Azazel, and in between all the fighting was a child. But not any normal child. It was a child that all three factions deemed a threat. But they found out that this child was remarkably good at fighting.

He was able to avoid the three factions, for a while. They eventually signed a short truce to get rid of the child. They formed a plan, when he was in a large open area, they would ambush him and kill him. The plan didn't work, but the three factions didn't lose much either and considered it a win. All factions agreed it was the angels duty to bring him to a safe location. They sealed him in a crystal and brought him to a place where the angels thought no one could find him and froze him in time for years to come.

But of course, the angels never accounted for one individual to find him. "Heehee they would never expect me to go down here!" That certain individual was a angel, she possessed violet eyes and silky black hair, her name was Raynare, "but I think I'm lost in this cave." She traveled deeper and deeper into the, lost in the many paths it leads, but she just so happened to walk in front of a large door. "Wowiee that looks so cool! And old." She walked towards the door, upon closer look it was made of once shining metal, now rusted due to time. She put her hands in on the door and pushed it forwards. One would think this was a horrible attempt, but after she had enough she poured all of her strength into it. It did nothing, that is until she revealed her white wings (AKA angel wings).

The door freaked open but since she was still pushing with all her might she tumbled on her face once the door opened enough for her to open, "Owmphh! That hurts!" she rubbed her face and looked up. What she saw was a large red carpet with gold etchings surrounded by massive pillars leading to a flight of stairs. "Woow, that looks so coool." She followed the path and up the stairs once she got up the walls to the place, once far apart, now we're closer, the walls had etchings of people, perhaps the history of whatever was in here.

She walked deeper into the hallway, approaching another door she opened it and was greeted with another large room and in the very middle was a large bright blue color, "That's sooo pretty!" She ran up to the crystal and jumped on it, hugging it. After her short moment she once again looked in the crystal, now having a closer look she a silhouette of a child, most likely her age, "This... This looks like a game! I am meant to save the princess and be the bestest Knight!" She jumped off the crystal and began searching around. She found a pedestal with a imprint of a hand.

She got the image and placed her hand on it. After a short while a robotic voice responded, "Angel detected... Scanning for authority..."

"Wow, why does this look so cool compared to heaven?"

"Authority... miniscule... alarms triggered... defenses pri-pr-primmmmed." Raynare backed up, afraid of what these defenses away. But after a while she remembered that the voice seemed to shut down. She turned around and saw that the crystal was now in pieces and a Lone figure laying on the floor.

"O-ok... time to go save my princess!" She ran towards the 'girl' and picked 'her' up In a princess carry. "It is okay my princess, for I knight Raynare have come!" Snickering at the statement she said. *groan* she looked back at 'her' and saw 'her' features more clearly. 'She' had waist length blue hair, bright yellow eyes, and no clothes. Raynare's eyes couldn't help but look down at 'her' nether region. Her eyes were wide at this point, "Y-y-you are not a princess!" She looked away trying to hide her massive blush. "B-but it makes sense... the guy is usually the knight... but since the girl is the knight then you're my p-prince!"

The now revealed boy could only groan and blink his longer eyelashes, "w-what... are you even talking about?" He tried to push himself off of Raynare but Stumbled when she let go of him.

"My prince you should at least hold onto my shoulder." She snickered as she got closer and bumped both of their shoulders together.

"F-fine. Just tell me where we-I am, please?"

"I don't know." She honestly replied back, "I got lost in a cave."

Still covering himself up with his arms he looked around for at least something to cover himself up, "You... have any clothes?" He asked looking at Raynare.

"Uhhh Yes, I do let me check my bag." Her bag just so happened to be rags and in it food. He quickly grabbed the rags and put it over him, successfully covering himself up.

"T-thanks..."suddenly the cave began to shake and it slowly began to collapse on top of them. "We need to find the exit quickly." He quickly swept her off her feet and ran off carrying her in a princess carry while she hides her blush with her hands covering her face.

After running for who knows how long they both manage to escape the cave. Finally reaching the entrance of the cave they were blinded with the bright light. Letting their eyes adjust to the light Raynare could tell everything looked the same and was glad she didn't die back in the cave. "Raynare! What do you think your doing with... with that monster!" Raynare turned around to see her father. Looking back at it in the future he would be nothing more than a bad dream she had.

"B-but father! He's my friend!" She protested, but to little avail.

"Friend!? My daughter he must of used his evil magic to make you think such things!" Raynare's father said as he grabbed her shoulders.

She smacked his hands off of her shoulders, "How could you say that!? There's nothing evil about him!"

"You don't understand Raynare. He could kill our entire race with a single spell!" Finally done with his conversation, he pointed his finger at the 'monster', "You! You corrupted her! We will see what the higher beings will say! So long fiend!" And with that he grabbed his daughter and forcefully brought her back to heaven to face who knows what crimes.

"It... seems I may have done something... wrong?"

***Timeskip***

"Hey," a female student of Kuoh Academy called for her friend, "Did you hear we're getting a new transfer?"

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl? Is he hot or is she pretty?" Her friend interrogated her as she leaned in closer and closer.

"Chill out girl. No one knows yet. Plus I hear he's in our class this year." The first girl told her friend.

"Your right, but I hope that the perverted trio isn't in our class." Both girls agreed nodding their heads before the bell rang. Students soon began filling up the class, but of course three very perverted individuals made their way in to the class.

The first of the perverted trio who walked in was Matsuda, he was know as the 'perverted baldy' and 'sexual harassment paparazzi,' he had shaved hair and wore the normal kuoh uniform except the blazer is unbuttoned. The second to walk in was Motohama and unlike his piers he had the ability to calculate any females body measurements with a single look which earned him the nicknames 'perverted glasses' and 'three sizes scouter,' he was also known to be the most level headed of the three when performing perverted acts and better grades. The last was Issei Hyoudou, he had short spiky brown hair with two locks of short hair behind his head and brown eyes, unlike his piers he didn't have any nicknames that describe why he was a pervert, besides his obsession with breast, but he was just as perverted as his best friends.

"Okay okay class settle down." All of the students began to sit down, the perverted trio sitting next to each other, "as some," He stared towards the girls talking about the transfer, "of you know, we have a transfer." As soon as those words came out of his mouth the class erupted into noise all talking about what the transfer looked like and other things. The perverted trio of course prayed it was a girl, when the classes chatter died down he called for the transfer to come out, "Fujiwara Masumi, you may come in and introduce yourself."

Masumi walked in, his blazer was unbuttoned revealing a opened long-sleeved dress shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. His blue waist length hair was now in a ponytail even though his hair was still messy and he wore his glasses. "H-hello everyone... please... treat me well." He said doing s small bow towards his new class.

That is until they exploded again and his eyes were spinning as they asked too many questions.

**-[-**

**AN - Kinda just realized how bad I am at describing people. Welp, one more thing to improve.**


	2. First-Day

**AN - Just so you peep's know I one hundred percent, absolutely, undeniably will make this a harem and no ones going to stop me.**

**-]-[-**

Well. Looks like things weren't going so well for Masumi. He managed to survive his first few classes in school. His only classes, ever. He never had time for things like this. After all, when your in a war no one has the luxury to just learn things with things exploding around you. Eating lunch in, what they called a cafeteria, was not as quiet as he thought. People were loud, discussing all sorts of things.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a duo of trio of boys walking towards him, "Hey! Fujiwara!" They call out, "mind if we sit here?" She said scratching her check and laughing a fake laugh.

He nods his head, "You... May sit here." They looked relieved after he said that, they thought he was going to say no with a pause like that.

They sit on the opposite side of the table and introduce them selves "I'm Issei!" He points his thumb at himself proudly, "those are my best friends Motohama and Matsuda." The former pushing up his glasses while the later greets him with a, "yo!" Issei and his best friends lean in closer, "We were just wandering, are you a boy or girl?" Some of the girls nearby stopped what they were doing, curious of how someone could look so hot and pretty at the same time, at least to them.

He puts down his spoon and wipes his mouth with a napkin, "oh? So this was what this was about?" He asked, curious of how they could still be asking him this.

Issei scratches his head a bit, "Well... I mean how could you look so damn cute and hot at the same time!" He yells grabbing his hair in frustration while his friends nod, after all, he did want all of the girls attention.

Masumi blushes a bit, even though so many complimented him today it still shocked him, "Well... I just..." twirling a strand of hair in his finger, while _everyone_ leaned in closer, "I... think it's just... natural for me?" Everyone fell on the floor after those words came out. How could someone look _that _naturally pretty and cute at the same time.

They got up and just sighed. This wasn't the answer they wanted, but it was a better answer than nothing, and with that they walked away to talk about perverted things like usual. And with them gone he was now alone, and full. Tilting his head, curious on why they asked such a question, he shook his head to forget about that and walked away to use the rest of what little free time they were granted.

Opening the doors of the cafeteria and leaving, it was not soon after he bumped into someone, knocking both of them them. "Lady Rias!" The young (or old?) boy looked up to see a black haired girl with violet eyes. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail that reached to her legs, somewhat similar to his ponytail, she also had two strands of hair on the top of her head that sloped backwards. What held her hair in place was an orange ribbion.

He looked back down to see Rias, as the other girl said. She had blue eyes and crimson red hair that reached to her thighs with an adorable ahoge, her bangs were held loosely in front of her face and also loose side bangs framing her face. Looking at both of them again they were both beauty's, he could now see why soo many people love them, but now was not the time for such thoughts, "I-I'm so sorry! L-let me help you up," extending his arm reaching out for her to hold, but before she could say her thanks he soon began muttering, "ohgoshwhathavdidone!DoIneedtopayforherhospitalbillsnow!Nowaitevenwor-" But before he could mutter up a storm she grabbed his hand and lifted herself up.

She smilies at him, a beautiful one at that, "Thank you." And with that they continued on their way leaving a blushing Masumi behind.

And with Rias and Akeno, their thoughts were different, "did you see how adorable he was?!" Akeno let out a squeal, "he looks so cute with the messy hair and and how shy he seems! And it looks like you think the same Rias."

Rias was also blushing. Yes, she did agree it was adorable. Too adorable for her, "W-what are you speaking of!?" She looked away to hide her blush, "I-I don't think he's adorable!"

Akeno had a gin on her face, "oh? How could you say such a thing. Guess I'll have to keep him for myself later."

Rias quickly whipped her head back at her, "N-no you won't!" She coughed into her fist, "anyway we need to get back to business. We are expecting Issei to be attacked today." She said with a serious expression.

Akeno now looked serious instead of playful, "Yes that is true." They continued walking until they were now inside a seperate building and in front of a door. "But I do still plan on keeping him."

"W-what!?" Rias stuttered.

**-]-[-**

Masumi was walking down the road to his lonely apartment. Until he saw Issei and a very familiar black haired girl. Having a idea on who it was he jogged his way towards them. "Ray Ray!" He called out waving his hand towards them only for her to looked shocked and blushing. She never expect to meet her childhood crush here with a 'date.'

"Masumi! What are you doing here!" She stammered out letting go of Issei's hand, the latter looking formerly pissed that he was interrupting him and his girlfriend.

Now standing in front of the two he waved again, "oh, hi Issei! Never expected to see you with Ray Ray."

He now looked smug, "Yes I have a girlfriend, her name is Yuuma," he states proudly, before realising he already knew her, "anyway we are on a date. Could you leave us alone please."

Masumi has a shocked face, which quickly disappeared, "never expected you would date someone. Anyways I hope you could probably... let me come along?" Issei looked shocked beyond belief. How could the new student just show up, ruin his day by being the third wheel to his date. "N-no! I won't do anything. I just thought since you were my friend we could hang out as a... group?"

Yuuma was about to say no, she didn't want him in to be here when she killed him, but the mission comes first. Suddenly Issei spoke, "Yes! Yes you can come!" He was crying. Shocked he made an actual friend and not avoiding him because he was a pervert. But to their soon to be surprise, no one was in sight and they stood in a very quiet fountain.

Yuuma realizing it was now or never quickly decided it was time to put this charade to an end, even if her child hood friend was watching. "Ughh, Issei?" Issei quickly looking at her ignoring her groan, giving her his full attention. "Could you please?" She out her hand above her head, "die for me?" Quickly transformaing into a more buxom figure, revealing tow black wings. And Masumi spitting out his water from... a cup of water he somehow had, saw a very lewd figure but throwing his thoughts out the window he realized what she was going to do.

Stepping in front of Issei to protect him he looked at Yuuma, at least to Issei it was Yuuma,"Ray Ray, is this one of your," looking at her new outfit that leaved little to the imagination, "kinks? Where you dress weird and kill people?"

She looked shocked and blush, "wha! How could you think such a thing! This actually provides good protection!" And quickly forming a spear of light in he raised hand, "whatever! Just die for me Issei!" She quickly threw it. Issei blocking himself with his hands to protect himself from his death... but it never came. He looked back up to see His new friend holding the spear of light and throwing it back at her, the latter dodging it.

"Ray Ray, how could you think of such things? We need to have a serious chat later." Masumi said grabbing another spear of light and holding it now like a sword.

"There will be no chat! At least wait till I kill him!" Forming two more spears she charged at him swinging both spears only for him to effortlessly block it.

He pushed her back with his strength and charged again, "Not on my watch you will!" Jumping in the air the slash at her she just let out a sigh.

"You know I have trained till this day to defeat your win streak." She swung her left spear sideways hitting him and launching him to a nearby tree, "but you must know that ever since I became a fallen angel, I have been ever so loyal. Sorry friend." She quickly threw the spears at him impaling him to the tree. "Now Issei. You must know what this means now." Forming another spear she gave a feral grin, "your death!" She threw it, the spear flying straight through him.

Falling onto his knees he looked down to see a hold instead of flesh and quickly collapsed. With her job now done she walked to Masumi, struggling to free himself. "Oh Masumi, looks like I bested you this time. And it looks like you offered your body and life to me!" With the every present grin she made another spear and stabbed him into the tree, piercing his heart. And with his heart gone he could no longer live and died to his friend.

But little did he see as she was crying and quickly vanished leaving two corpses behind.

**-]-[-**

Rias knowing what happened, quickly teleported to Issei. But she didn't expect to see the adorable student she bumped into today also dead. She walked Issei sighing. As she was closest to Issei she decided to use a pawn long before her arrival. But to her surprise it didn't work. She tried a second, then a third, forth, fifth, sixth, all the way to the tenth but before she lost hope he absorbed them.

His wound now closing slowly she let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Masumi who looked worse than Issei. He had three large holes, two in his arms and one to where his heart was suppose to be. She noticed it healing, albeit slowly, but thought her eyes were playing tricks. She then decided someone didn't deserve such a fate. But as she searched her bag she found one mutated piece like none other. It looked nothing like a chess piece. It had six wings that were connected to sphere and looking closely they somewhat resembled the devils, angels, and the fallen angels wing with a crown that sat on the very top.

Thinking back her brother did give this to her as her first birthday present telling her that she will have to wait for her true gift. Sighing she decided to put it back ad search for another piece. Should he be her knight, Bishop, or rook. Deciding knight would be best she place it on him. It didn't work just like Issei. She then tried the Bishop, the same result. The rook, nothing happened. She sighed and was about to consider just erasing his existence from everyone she realized she had one piece left.

Was this the gift he was talking about? A bit weird thinking about it, but weird fitted her brother. She placed it on him and waited. No result she sighed, reaching out for the piece, but before she grabbed it, it shined a bright red, then a whitish yellow, then pitch black. She had to cover her eyes but as the light faded she saw that the wounds were still there, but not bleeding.

She then noticed his toned six pack that somehow she never noticed and looked away. With that an idea came to her head, she would put Issei back in his home like nothing happend, and lure out more fallen angels and heal Masumi at his place. The only problem was she didn't know where Masumi lived because he never had any records of his existence. For all she knows, he is just a ghost. So, she did what she thought best. She found his wallet and in his wallet she just so happened to find where his house was.

**-]-[-**

Waking up never had been this good in his life. Not only did he feel relaxed he felt as if all of his energy was back. So to celebrate how good he was feeling he was going to cook a feast. Yawning he tried to get out of bed. That is he felt something unnaturally soft and squishy. So he pulled the blanket off ass quick as he can and noticed that Rias was sleeping with him... Naked and he was groping her. Quickly jumping off the bed he ran out slamming the door shut.

He thought for a momeint, 'okay. The Rias girl is in my bed, naked, and somehow in my house.' With those thoughts in his head he quickly deduced why she was here. 'I must be dreaming. And since it is a dream we must be in a relationship.' So doing what he did best he went to the kitchen to cook food enough for the both of them. He then hummed his favorite tune, until the Rias came down stairs. Still thinking it's a dream he did what he thought best, "_Honey_, I cooked some food for us. Just go take a shower, you know where it is.

Rias was dumbfounded. She didn't expect him to think like this after seeing her naked. But she was glad that he made her some food. Deciding to talk about this later she went to search for the bathroom, there was probably one on the second floor. And while she walked away Masumi finished his food and waited patiently for her.

Walking back down after her warm shower she found Masumi waiting for her. She sat down and looked at the food, it looked absolutely delicious. She took a bite and the flavor exploded in her mouth. The sheer amount of texture and seasoning made her tastebuds go haywire as she gobbled it down. When she was finished she quickly wiped her mouth, "Jeez honey, you really are a eater." He said cupping his cheek as he watched her eat

She gaged, "what do you mean by honey?"

He looked curious, was this not a dream, "Uhh we are married right?"

She looked away hiding her face, "No we are not, we just met yesterday."

Realization slapped in the face, he stood up so fast he knocked over the chair and he did a 90 degree bow, "I-I'm so sorry. I-I thought that this was a dream!"

She didn't expect of him to think that this was a dream, "No, no it is not." Looking at a nearby clock she noticed that it was almost time for school, "we should go, I still have many things to tell you." Standing up and heading to the door she stopped and turn around, "But I didn't know you think of me in such a way." She teased walking out and heading outside.

He was absolutely embarrassed, you could see the smoke coming out of his head and his eyes swirling, "Y-yes... you are right." She mumbled out, following after her.

Waiting down the stairs was Rias fully dressed and waiting for him. To say the least, he expected her to already be at school. "What? Didn't expect me to go to school with my cute little underclass-men?" She giggled. His eyes began to swirl more, already forgetting why he was outside. "What are you waiting for? I'm not going to wait here all day for you." Quickly snapping himself back to reality he ran towards her. "Also your meals are delicious, you should cook for me again."


End file.
